With the proliferation of digital cameras and camera-equipped mobile devices, a user may capture an image, referred to as a document image, of a document, or of an object displaying document-like content, for example, a sign, a whiteboard, a poster, a projected slide and other objects displaying document-like content. The captured document image may be provided as input to a traditional, document-processing workflow, for example, printing, optical character recognition (OCR), compression, archival and other document processing workflow processes. However, unlike a document image obtained using a scanner, a camera-captured document image may contain clutter with spurious content in the image background. Furthermore, a camera-captured image may suffer from artifacts related to, for example, poor resolution, non-uniform illumination, glare, optical distortion, perspective distortion and other artifact-generating issues. The elimination of artifacts in a camera-captured document may require considerable computation resources and may require a captured image of sufficient quality in order to effectively correct the artifacts. Methods and systems enabling a user to capture an image of sufficient quality and providing sufficient computation resources for artifact removal may be desirable.